Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic cigarette (e-cigarette) device, and more particularly to an electronic cigarette which has separated driving passage and vapor passage.
Description of Related Arts
Electronic cigarette utilizes battery for power supply to the heating element which process heating and atomization of the e-liquid. Then, the aerosol from atomization of e-liquid is inhaled through the mouthpiece of the e-cigarette. Accordingly, the effect similar to smoking is achieved. Through reasonable mix and ratio of the ingredients of the e-liquid, the effect of quitting smoking or alternative smoking is achieved.
Amongst the e-cigarette products, there are two ways to start. One is to use an external switch to start the atomizer of the e-cigarette but the operation is troublesome. At present, the e-cigarette mostly uses another method, which is, adding a pneumatic switch on the airflow channel of the e-cigarette. The airflow generated during vaping can start the atomizer of the e-cigarette directly. In this way, the vaping experience is similar to actual smoking. When the e-cigarette is in use, liquid such as condensate and penetrating vape oil is generated. If the liquid flows to the pneumatic switch through the airflow channel, the pneumatic switch will be damaged and the life of the e-cigarette is shortened.
There is another drawback to use the pneumatic switch on the airflow channel of the e-cigarette. The airflow volume passing through the airflow channel in unit time during vaping will affect the experience of vaping. When the flow rate is relatively small, vaping will have a sense of suffocation. If the flow rate of the vapor is increased by increasing the diameter of the airflow channel, the sensitivity of the actuation switch is reduced and hence the atomizer of the e-cigarette cannot start immediately. Therefore, it is necessary to further improve the structure of the e-cigarette.